Historia innego początku: Rozdział 3
Szermierz-demon - One Piece: Historia innego początku, rozdział 3 Pierwszy dzień na morzu to, jak niektórzy mówią, najważniejszy dzień życia. To samo przeżywa Monkey D. Luffy, który został zabrany z Wyspy Dawn, by rozpocząć swoją przygodę marynarza. Do celu, Loguetown, pozostało jeszcze wiele czasu, po drodzę trzeba zatrzymać się na kilku wyspach. Statek nie był ogromny. Dla maksymalnie dwudziestu załogantów. Ale chwilowo, było ich poza Luffy'm tylko trzech. Dwóch równych rangą gumiakowi i kapitan. Nie tylko kapitan statku, ale także tytułowany kapitan Marynarki. - Przestań! - krzyczał mężczyzna na zadowolonego chłopaczka, który bawił się sterem. - Shishishi... - wyraźnie zadowolony, Luffy nadal nie przestał się wygłupiać. Po chwili dookoła niego pojawiło się dosyć sporo dymu, z którego wyłoniły się dwie ręce. Złapały go i odciągnęły od steru. - Za takie wyczyny możesz nawet stracić głowę! - kapitan statku, Smoker był wyraźnie niezadowolony sytuacją - Dlaczego ten Garp kazał to zrobić mi? Dlaczego właśnie mi?? Luffy'ego przepełniała ze szczęścia energia. Rozpoczęła się jego pierwsza prawdziwa przygoda, a jego kapitan miał bardzo czadową moc, Logię Dymu, Moku Moku no Mi. Mężczyzna położył końcówkę jego Nanashaku Jitte na ciele marynarza i ten prawie natychmiast się przewrócił. - Co-ooo-too-o... - Tyle dobrze, że jesteś władającym i Kairoseki może cię powstrzymać. - Smoker powrócił do swoich obowiązków, gdy Luffy przestał się mu naprzykrzać. Przyglądał się morzu i myślał o dziadku. Cieszyła go myśl, że wkrótce razem z nim wypłynie na morze Grand Line! Ich pierwszym celem było Shells Town. Była tam jedna z baz Marynarki, na miejscu mogli uzupełnić zapasy jedzenia i wody. Mimo, że szybko dotarli na miejsce, Luffy'emu bardzo się to dłużyło. Statek przycumował. - Wy dwaj, idziecie ze mną. A ty, Luffy... Luffy, gdzie jesteś!? - Smoker jeszcze przed chwilą widział chłopaka i ten już zniknął. Był nad nimi. Wykonywał dziwny ruch, który kiedyś będzie prawdopodobnie przypominał Geppo. Co wyjątkowe, udało mu się opanować na dobrym poziomie Tekkai Kenpo, dlatego gdy odbijał się nogami od powietrza, noga nie wydłużała się. Wykonując tą prymitywną formę jednego z Rokushiki, Luffy zniknął szybko na wyspie. - Co za... Eh... - Smoker był okropnie zły na chłopaka i na jego lekkomyślność - Poszukamy go później, teraz pora zebrać potrzebne jedzenie. - Tajest! - w przeciwieństwie do Luffy'ego, pozostali marynarze byli posłuszni poleceniom kapitana. Luffy tymczasem leciał nad miastem. Zwiedzał wszystko, chyba nigdy nie wypłynął poza wyspę, na której mieszkał. Łaził po sklepach, rynku, wszedł nawet do bazy marynarki. Pod koniec, natrafił na małą dziewczynkę niosącą kulki ryżu. Luffy uświadomił sobie, że jest głodny. Naprawdę głodny. Poszedł za dziewczynką, która na drabinie przeszła przez duży płot i podeszła do pewnego mężczyzny, który był przybity do desek w kształcie krzyża. Podszedła do niego i podała mu kulki, jednak on nie chciał jeść. Przegonili ją marynarze, jeden z mężczyzn, na samym przodzie w bogatym stroju zjadł jedną z kulek i od razu ją wypluł. Był krzyk o to że jest słodka, Luffy nie interesował się zbytnio rozmową. Jeden marynarz wyrzucił dziewczynkę. Zrobił to dosyć podle, gdyby gumiak jej nie uratował, mogłaby się nieźle zranić. Szybko skoczył i złapał ją w locie. - Nic ci nie jest? - spytał. - N-Nie... - powiedziała trochę niepewnie dziewczynka - Dziękuję, że mnie uratowałeś. - Shishi. Drobiazg. - zaśmiał się Luffy - Kim jest ten dziwak? - Dzi-Dzi-Dziwak!? - przestraszyłą się dziewczynka - Panie marynarzu, na pana Helmeppo nie wolno tak mówić. Jego tatuś może pana za to zabić. - Mnie? Nie sądzę, by sobie poradził. Dziewczynka jednak nie wierzyła mu na słowo, odrobinę się przestraszyła i uciekła. Luffy odwrócił się w stronę szermierza. Stał tam tak jak wcześniej, przywiązany. Luffy podszedł do niego, Zoro zobaczył go w drodze i tylko spokojnie spuścił powietrze. - Co tutaj robisz? - spytał niewinnie. Człowiek tylko spojrzał na niego i zaśmiał się. - Następny marynarz, który chce wyśmiać leżącego? Pff... - Zoro miał lekceważące nastawienie do chłopaka. Ten jednak nie przejmował się i ciągnął dalej. - Czemu tutaj wisisz? - Spadaj mi stąd! - zdenerwował się Zoro. - Zrobiłeś coś złego? - Ehh... - Zoro poddał się. Widocznie powiedzieć wszystko chłopakowi lepiej, niż trzymać go w niepewności, inaczej nigdy się nie odczepi - Powiedzmy, że siedzę tutaj za uratowanie małej dziewczynki. - Za co? Nie rozumiem... Czekaj, ta dziewczynka co przed chwilą tutaj przeszła? Ale uratowałeś ją, jesteś marynarzem? - Niekoniecznie. Jestem łowcą piratów i... - Jest jakaś różnica? - Luffy przerywał Zoro i zadawał coraz to nowsze pytania, co dosyć go irytowało. - Jest OGROMNA różnica. A teraz weź i stąd spadaj. - Wyglądasz mi na silnego. Jesteś taki, prawda? - A uważasz, że przywiązali mnie tu za wygląd twarzy? - Wiesz, podobasz mi się. Byłby z ciebie świetny marynarz. Przelała się miarka, Zoro miał dosyć komentarzy chłopaka. - Odejdź stąd! - warknął przywiązany. - Jestem Monkey D. Luffy, a ty? - gumiak był jakby nieobecny w rozmowie, nie słuchał tych wszystkich gróźb. - Oh, jakbym miał teraz przy sobie moje miecze, to nie byłoby z tobą... - Jesteś miecznikiem? - Nie miecznikiem! Szermierzem! - Gdzie są twoje miecze? Przyniosę ci je i razem ze mną popłyniesz na Grand Line. Szermierz kipiał ze złości. Znał jednak rządzącego tutaj kapitana, nie łatwo będzie Luffy'emu przejść niezauważenie koło Morgana. Nie sądził, że mógłby cokolwiek osiągnąć, walcząc z nim. - Jestem Roronoa Zoro. Miecze zabrał mi ten gbur - Helmeppo, jeśli byłeś przy tym przed chwilą, to powinieneś go rozpoznać. Powinien je mieć u siebie. - Jasne! Zoro odetchnął z ulgą. Żal trochę, że wystawił go na niebezpieczeństwo, ale przynajmniej nie będzie mu tu ględził. Już miał odchodzić, gdy nagle: - Luffy! - Hę? - Czy mógłbyś mi podać te kulki ryżowe z ziemi? ... Młody Marynarz łaził po bazie miasta Shells. Szukał Helmeppo i nie trwało to długo. Szybko odnalazł swój cel, rozpoznał go po wrzaskach i gderliwych śmiechach. - I masz mi tu za chwilę stać! - krzyczał do jakiegoś marynarza. - Hej, Mappo. Chłopak odwrócł się do niego zdenerwowany. - Jak śmiesz nazywać mnie małpą!? Już cię mój ojciec załatwi! - Nie, czekaj... Beppo? Happo? Meppo? - Jestem Helmeppo, gburze! Jak można mnie nie znać!? - Jesteś wredny. - Co powiedziałeś!? - Helmeppo wyglądał, jakby za chwile miał wybuchnąć, a wszyscy w jego okolicy byli wstrząśnięci słowami gumiaka. - Nie nadajesz się na Marynarza, jesteś zły. - odparł trochę groźniej Luffy. - Oż ty...! - Helmeppo wyciągnął szybko pistolet z kieszeni i wycelował nim w Luffy'ego. - Soru. - chłopak nawet nie zdążył wycelować, jego broń spadła na podłogę. Zdenerwowany Luffy przystawił mu pięść do twarzy i spytał: - Gdzie jest twój pokój? Ten przerażony tylko wskazał kierunek. - Shishi, dzięki. - puścił chłopaka i pokierował się w stronę jego pokoju. - TATO! - krzyczał Helmeppo, biegnąc w stronę wyjścia. Tymczasem, gumiak wszedł do jego pokoju. stały tam trzy miecze, ale który, lub które z nich należą do Zoro? - Podnosić pomnik! - cicho przez okno do pokoju słychać było krzyk kapitana Shells Town. Rozdział 4